mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Something to Read 3: Mirror Reflections
Something To Read The purpose of the Something To Read series is to provide a new writing prompt every month in an attempt to get those out there that want to participate into writing little short stories to help with creative ideas, or perhaps other things such as trying a new character in a certain scenario or simply for entertainment/inspiring. These activities posted monthly can be either broad and wide or very specific in nature, which can also put a spin on what's written every month by those who decide to participate Topic The theme for this third month is the concept of mirrors and reflections (Or what can loosely pass as a mirror, anything that casts reflections, etc.). Now, keep in mind the point of this series is to inspire creativity, so feel free to think outside the box for a prompt such as this. Perhaps a character or two spend the day having fun in a mirror/glass house. Perhaps a character is quietly reflecting on things over the local lake or pond (For that matter, perhaps the character is merely reflecting rather than studying their own reflection). Perhaps a character uses a mirror and their reflection for some kind of purpose, such as scaring a friend or staging some kind of trick. Or, for other approaches, perhaps the so called "mirror reflection" is, in fact, merely a term for referring to an alternate universe parrallel to your normal characters and their worlds (Canon or not). In that case, perhaps you could make an alternate universe full of fun "what if" scenarios. And still yet with the mirror reflection idea, perhaps that actually refers to an actual mirror reflection of a character, such as a clone, a reflection that literally jumped out of a mirror, or maybe characters getting pulled into a mirror as a reverse to that last one and seeing a mirrored world that lives inside the mirror. Perhaps it's a magic mirror with a being or sentience inside it that mirrors and speaks back to the viewer for one reason or another. What can you do with a topic like this if you take the time to think outside the box? That's the purpose of the Something to Read episodes. Also, feel free to combine this with your own ideas or perhaps even one of the last Something to Read episodes (Or both, for that matter). The point of this is to let your ideas roam, and no one is saying you have to stick to just this narrow prompt alone. If you have questions feel free to ask away, though make sure to stay within our community rules with both your questions and written entries. Now, see what you can come up with for this month. Old Issues Feel free to check out the old issues of Something to Read here if you'd like. Something to Read #1: House and Mist Something to Read #2: Inner Voice Category:Something To Read Category:Community Category:Activities